


Faith and Love

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn's faith and love had brought him back from darkness, and Boromir's faith and love had given him back to life again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith and Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a response to [**dawning_star**](http://dawning-star.livejournal.com/)'s wonderful fic prompt meme [here](http://dawning-star.livejournal.com/1031502.html).

Faramir was on his way to healed, he knew, but he was far from being completely well. Intellectually, he knew both these things, understood them.  
However, he was becoming *very* tired of lying in bed, sleeping or otherwise. Even a brief interlude to look at something besides the (admittedly, very lovely) ceiling of the Halls of Healing would be wonderful.  
But every time he tried, sleep stole up on him and took him away into dreams; dreams both pleasant and not. And this time was no exception.  
He drifted, quietly wandering. Until he heard a voice calling him, a familiar and much-loved voice.  
"Faramir."  
"Boromir? Brother, is that you?"  
His brother's well-beloved form emerged from dream-mists, smiling widely and holding out his arms. Faramir abandoned all restraint and flew into his brother's embrace. "Oh Boromir, I have missed you so."  
"Is my Captain not taking care of you, Faramir?" His dream-brother's voice was wry. "I shall have to insure he does so."  
Faramir laughed a little. "No, no... he healed me when no others could, called me back from darkness. But... he is not you, and I am so lonely."  
"I have been gone before, for long periods..."  
"Yes, but you always returned. Now you never will." Faramir's voice cracked embarrassingly on the last word, and he buried his face into his brother's chest, trying not to break down like a child.  
"Hush, Faramir, hush." Boromir's hand was warm on his back, tracing soothing circles. "You have so much to give him, and others. I promise you, you will not be lonely for long. You've already given your King much of your heart, I know, and he deserves it--but leave some for one who will come, as lonely and wounded as you, and need your love to heal."  
"How do you know this?"  
"Because you have too much joy in life to go through it lonely, and you have always drawn the lonely and the broken to you--yes, even me, brother--and healed them with your patience and calm and joy in life. This will be no different."  
Faramir shook his head. "I cannot imagine going on, some days."  
Boromir cupped his face in his hands, tipped it up to meet his solemn green eyes. "You must. I want you to live, Faramir. Not simply exist, but *live*--sorrow, joy, pain, ecstasy--all of those are life! Not drifting, not simply existing, but *living*. I know you can do so, for I have seen it, all these years. For me. I ask nothing more but that."  
Faramir shuddered. "You ask much, Boromir. But I will try."  
Boromir smiled. "And you will succeed, I know." His figure thinned slightly, becoming a little less solid. "I must go--I have already taken longer than I should."  
"I will miss you. And... tell me you are well?"  
"I am, Faramir--happy and content, and I know that in the blink of an eye, those I love will be with me... and I know you will have lived long and happy lives until that moment. Do not worry for me, dear brother. Live life so that you have stories to tell when we are together again."  
"I will," Faramir whispered, and placed a last, loving kiss on his brother's forehead. Boromir echoed the gesture, and his arms tightened around Faramir.  
"I will not say farewell, brother. Until we meet again on the Last Shore, live and be joyful and take all life will give you!"  
As he stepped back into mist, Faramir found himself lighter, as if Boromir's words had lifted the cloud around him for so long. Yes, he would live... and he'd have the *best* stories, come that day.  
Faramir woke smiling... Aragorn's faith and love had brought him back from darkness the first time, and Boromir's faith and love had given him back to life again.  



End file.
